


И озаренная солнцем

by karla90



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ancients, Atlantis, Blank Verse, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Белые стихи, стилизация под вольный перевод с Древнего.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И озаренная солнцем

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [And illuminated by the sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888010) by [karla90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90)



> По мотивам [коллажа](http://karla90.deviantart.com/art/Return-490254249).

* * *

О, многоликая Атлантида,  
И озаренная солнцем,  
Творение наших рук,  
Песня нашего сердца,  
К тебе возвращаемся мы из странствий,  
О тебе вспоминаем вдали,  
Как шпили твои омывает небо,  
Подножие — ласкает океан,  
О, многоликая Атлантида,  
И озаренная солнцем!

 

_Март 2015_


End file.
